


Play You A Song (You've Never Heard Before)

by HeiiiiImTomH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Engagement, Fluff, I am not kidding, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Narry - Freeform, proposal fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiiiiImTomH/pseuds/HeiiiiImTomH
Summary: Niall swallowed. „Da‘ and Greg talked about it. They asked me, when you'd finally become a proper Horan.“"Who says I'd be a Horan?" Harry inquired playfully, his eyes narrowing seductively. "You would make quite the handsome Styles as well.""That is true, but-" Niall let his thump slide over Harry's lip quickly, before leaning down for a kiss. "Just imagine, Harry Horan. Sounds fuckin' sexy to me. You would like that, wouldn’t you, Mr. Horan?" Harry's smile widened, biting on Niall's bottom lip. "Fuck yeah! Sounds amazing. Harry Horan." He rolled the name over his lips once more. "Could be a bloody pop star with that name.""I think you already are, Haz. How about talk-show host?" Niall implied, totally serious. Harry smirked at him. "Nah, I'm too good looking for that."===Or the one where Niall proposes to Harry in front of the world. Harry, of course, has no idea.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Play You A Song (You've Never Heard Before)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here i am again, but this time 'round with the fluffiest of fluffiest Narry stories. After all the angst in "2015" I needed something more lighthearted. That’s how this one shot came to be. I regret nothing tho.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy! xxx 
> 
> PS:
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. A product of imagination. Nothing described in this story represents what happed in real life. Neither what the characters say or do is in any way representative of what their actual counterparts do or how they act in reality. I do not wish to be inappropriate or disrespectful towards anyone. Again, this is fictional.

**Play You A Song (You‘ve Never Heard Before)**

**:::: "** _Words can touch our consciousness, but music will touch our soul"_ **::::**

** Just landed at the airport, H. Gonna be home soon. **

It was the first thing Niall had done as soon as he stepped off the plane. To text Harry. He was always the first on Niall’s mind. He had been the first to stand out to Niall back in 2010 in a room full of strangers. He was the first to cheer him up when Niall had been feeling down. Harry was the first Niall heard the words _i love you_ from. And Harry was the first Niall had told the same. 

_** Can’t wait. Sorry again, I couldn’t pick you up. Jeff wouldn’t leave. He sent someone though. I think he said his name's Brad or somethin' ** _

Niall wasn’t particularly bothered by that. Kind of glad, frankly, if it meant Harry didn’t have to leave the house this late. As Niall knew harry, he probably was already either sleeping or about to.

**Don’t worry about it. As long as he‘s gone when I arrive ;)**

Harry’s reply came instantly. Little to Niall's surprise. Harry was always needy if they happened to spent a longer period of time arpart.

_** Sneaky bastard, you.  ** _

Shortly after another text followed. Nialls phone buzzing, lighting up once more.

_** I‘ll try my best. X ** _

So Niall just landed in Los Angeles after he had payed a long overdue visit to his family back in Ireland. Harry originally planed on coming with him, but he needed to stay in L.A to sort out stuff with Jeff, regarding his future _for_ as well as _after_ the hiatus. Niall’s assistant on the other hand was nice enough to meet him Dublin since she was based in London and he was in Ireland anyways. They figured the boring business stuff out quite quickly. It had only been a matter of one day. After that Niall was off to see his family.  He truly wished Harry could have been with him. It’s not like he hadn’t met his family or anything, considering their half a decade long running relationship, his family knew Harry plenty and fairly well, but....

Some sort of short vacation with his boyfriend of almost five years would have been nice, without a doubt. Especially, thinking about it, they had not been in Ireland together for ages. Niall would bring it up someday. Due also to the fact that his family had gotten quite persistent at demanding to see their beloved Harry again. It had made Niall question whether they loved him, their son, cousin, brother, or Harry better. They probably loved Harry better. Everyone loved Harry really. Who could blame them?

Niall, though, loved Harry the most, he liked to think. The fact that this phantom of an utterly perfect human being chose him, an ordinary lad with too many freckles and a scared knee, made Niall’s heart flatter. Jump in circles and out of his chest.

He was so gone for Harry. From the very beginning. Honestly, looking back at it now, Niall wouldn’t be wrong, if he had to take a guess, that he fell in love with Harry when he first stepped into the room at X-Factor. Harry with all his grace, beauty, curls and eyes, especially the eyes, had caught Niall so off guard, it took all of his breath away. Out of the the open window, out of the room and it was gone forever. It drew Niall in and never let him go again. Not that Niall would mind. It was the best fucking thing to ever happen to Niall.

Falling in love with Harry and Harry falling in love with him.

Niall wouldn’t lie though. It wasn’t always easy and an untouchable utopia in a state of bewildered drunkenness. No, in the contrary, it had been bumpy at the beginning, almost unmanageable so. 

Figuring their, at first, confusing feelings of falling for your band member, your friend out. Trying to make it work then. With the band, with their families, their friends and their time alone. It had been so fucking hard. Still, the good times with Harry were able to surely outweigh the struggles by far. The good had just always been the best. Harry just had always been the best. Harry was everything for Niall. And Niall, when he happened to think about their future together...he became so bloody excited. A feeling of indescribable pride, curiosity and a tint of nervousness of what future might hold in store for the both of them.

Niall couldn’t wait for his forever with Harry and all the things they would stumble upon on their road of life. But as long as they were doing that together, Niall had no doubt that they certainly would, he wouldn’t...could not even be scared.

It was Harry after all. His Harry.

Yes, Niall wanted to make Harry his, finally. Of course they were already each other’s. Each other’s best friend, protector and better half, but Niall aimed for something more....something more _official_. 

Sure, the topic of marriage had come up more often than not recently, which was only natural after having spent five years together. They talked about it, like normal couples. They did. But...they were hardly a normal couple, weren’t they? Constantly in the public eye, being judged, being held to double standards and...and being a high profile same sex couple in the music industry. One of the very few. So marriage without going finally public with their, still secret relationship was barely a considerable option. 

Yet, an outing would not only change their private as well as public life forever, but unquestionably their professional careers too. No one knew what that could mean for their careers. Both as a band as a whole and as individual solo artists. Endless possibilities or meeting an abrupt end, doors and windows shutting all at once? Didn’t matter how often Harry and him talked about that with their PR team, they always had the same answer. 

That the possible consequences were threatening their opportunities and reputation in the long run. At first that bullshit of an excuse had been funny, because their team had always been so keen on bringing partners into Louis‘, Liam‘s and Zayn's life. _Gonna sell well_ , they would say. 

Ha, fuck that stupid _sex sells_. What kind of fucked up world would they be living in in if sex sold unless it happened to be two men who loved each other. Niall thought about that all the time.

He was the one more hesitant with coming out, Niall had to admit, he was scared, yes. Of being labeled again and again and again. First he had been the Irish one, the weakest singer, the blondie then and then...? 

What might follow scared Niall. He just wanted to live his life in peace. His private life at least. His private life with Harry was no one’s but his and well...Harry’s. He was, rightfully so, afraid that a coming out publicly would take that away from them. Could take what they both worshiped the most, namely their mutual love and adoration, away. Once outed and in the open, there was absolutely no way back. Is was an one way street. The thing was, Niall wasn’t so sure if he was ready and willing to take that road, against all obstacles blocking their way. Harry on the other side, had wanted to come out since...basically sine whenever. 

2013, if Niall reckoned correctly, had been the first time the topic of going public had entered the discussion. Immediately dismissed by the PR department of course. _Wouldn’t sell well_. Harry, however, never let that burn out nor did he fail to mention it at every fitting meeting. Which was almost every meeting really. 

Niall loved him for that. For his willingness, for his relentlessness to carry on the fight for what he believed was the right thing to do. Niall sat next to him every time when Harry argued with their agents, managers and what not, squeezing his hand. 

Still...there was a part of him, a whispering voice, that he hated, loathed, because it made him agree with _them_ , not with Harry. Niall was concerned. Breaking both his, and Harry’s heart. 

They made it work though. They always had. And now with their last few concerts, shows and with the hiatus on the horizon, Niall could sense Harry’s tiredness and his urge to finally be who he really was. Niall had felt it since the announcement that their record label was willing to go through with the hiatus. Since the dinner that followed that same evening to celebrate their newly won freedom and Harry’s constant, on going chatter about marriage. Niall knew Harry was ready. Ready, but too scared to ask for it. He didn’t want to push Niall or hurt his feelings.

Harry was just too pure for this world. God, how much Niall loved this man.

Niall now made his way through the mildly busy airport, little to his surprise considering the time. It was three o‘clock in the night. A Monday no less. He was glad though. That meant little to almost no paparazzi or major crowds of fans. He quickly found the driver Harry had sent. Said driver held up a shield that read: _Ni, ya bloody Irish wanker, hurry up! xxx_

It was not only undoubtedly Harry’s writing, but also sounded a lot like his boyfriend when read a loud in his mind. Additionally the three _x‘s_ screamed Harry. No one else would do this, but this goof. 

Niall greeted the driver shortly, he was too tired to do otherwise, and watched the scenery of Los Angeles go by. Even if it only had been for four weeks, Niall almost bursted from anticipation, from pure joy to finally kiss Harry again. See him in person again. To finally hug him again. He could barely wait.

„How long do you think it’s gonna take to get home, this time of the night?“ Niall decided to ask sleepily after a while. The closer he got to home, to Harry really, the more impatient he became.

„'Bout twenty minutes, sir.“ The driver answered, taking a turn right onto a highway which was almost completely deserted. Niall nodded, already taking his smartphone out of his pocket.

** Driver said, we gonn' arrive in 20. Can’t wait to kiss you again, H. **

A few minutes later Harry texted back. It was a short line accompanied by a single picture. The photo showed their living room table with burning candles on it as well as a bottle of wine. A good year. Niall‘s favourite, Harry knew that. 

_** Sneaky again. But fist we gotta finish these xxx ** _

Niall chuckled. He could practically see Harry in front of him in a comfy sweater that he had stolen from Niall years ago, with a sleepy, adorable frown on his face, that Niall loved so much.

Niall leaned forward, tapping the driver on the shoulder desperately. „Can you go a little faster? Please?“

Not much later the car pulled up their driveway, parking in the garage. His driver politely said goodbye and called it a night. Niall hurried over to the door, hammering in their security code. With a click the door opened.

As Niall, after a long flight and an even longer day, stepped into their house, breathing its all so familiar smell in, he let his bag drop to the floor exhaustedly. He flipped off his shoes, not giving a damn care in the world where they had ended up. He was too eager to hold Harry in his arms again. He sauntered through the corridors of their home, hearing soft music faintly playing in the living room. 

The picture, revealing itself to him, almost swept Niall off his feet. Again. Harry had the questionable talent to have that effect on him.

Harry, cozily laying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket - because he was just cold all the time - had fallen asleep already. He must have forced himself to stay awake for Niall and his text‘s. Or his text‘s had woken him up.

Niall silently went over to Harry, brushing a stray of hair out of his delicate face. He was so, so beautiful. Harry’s face wrinkled slightly at the sudden tickle. Niall leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

„You shouldn‘t have waited for me.“ 

Harry startled awake, eyes shooting open. They were huge in bewilderedness and confusion. Harry blinked several times, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

„You’re back?“ Harry croaked, voice still hoarse. It cracked at the end. 

„Yes.“ Niall whispered, sitting down on the sofa as well, stroking Harry’s hair, before he stole a kiss from him. „I missed you.“ Niall kissed his mouth. „So much.“ He kissed his nose. „Couldn’t barely keep meself together.“ He kissed his other cheek. „You look tired, Haz. We can talk tomorrow?“ Niall suggested lovingly.

„And you look exhausted too, love. Wanna talk to you now for a bit, if that’s okay?“ Harry slurred sleepily. „Whatever you want, H. It’s not like we have to be somewhere tomorrow. We can sleep in.“ Niall grinned.

Harry nodded, after stirring up from his position. He glanced at the bottle of wine. „I‘m sorry that it’s already open...but after Jeff‘s left I got kinda lonely. I had to distract myself.“ 

„So you decided to get yourself drunk.“ Niall laughed, unwrapping Harry from the blanket in order to snuggle under it too. „So proud of you.“ He teased, hugging Harry who put his head on Niall’s shoulder with a content sigh. 

„Already was.“ Harry said, grinning. „With Jeff. But only a bitty tipsy. Wouldn’t get proper drunk without you. You’re my favorite person to get drunk with. You know that, Ni?“ Niall crooked an eyebrow at him. Harry was more than just slightly tipsy. Meetings with Jeff ended that way often times. Harry and Jeff were close friends after all. So Niall wasn’t surprised.

„Wanna know why?“ Harry poked Niall’s cheek, looking up. „Why? Enlighten me.“ He kissed Harry’s forehead. „Why am I your favorite person to get drunk with?“

„Because...“ Harry started singing, after clearing his throat. „ _I’m drunk in love. So drunk in love_.“ 

Niall fully erupted in laughter at that. Harry was such a dork. His voice was slightly off and the melody too. Niall wouldn’t tell him that though, but...

„Those aren’t even the right lyrics, H.“

„Who cares?“ Harry pouted, putting his head onto Niall’s lap, looking up with big, gorgeous green eyes. „I am still crazy in love for you.“

„Stop.“ Niall shut him up with a brief peck on his lips. „It’s too late for bad puns.“

„'Is not bad.“ Harry denied. Eyes becoming heavy already from laying down. 

„Let me put you to bed, Haz. You’re already about to drift off.“ yawned Niall, tiered himself.

„No!“ Harry squealed awake immediately. „You‘ve been gone for a whole damn month. Is my constitutional right to have you now. By law!“ Harry declared. „Tell me...“ He snuggled against his chest, causing Niall to absently play with his hair. „Tell me about Ireland.“

Niall thought shortly about that. Nothing happened really. It was all just hugs, and almost superficial conversations. That was just how it got when you were more used to informing each other over short texts than elaborate discussions. That was also why Harry and him tended to talk with each other hours on end, they were just _used_ to that. It was normal. Of course it was somewhat sad having to say something like this about your own family, but they were trying...trying to make things better, too. Moreover no one could blame Niall for the time difference nor for moving to sunny California with the love of his life.

„Mehh, it was alright, I guess.“ Niall shrugged. „Ma‘s got a new garden. Quite proud, her.“ Harry smiled at that. „'Is nice. Always loved your mother’s flowers. Love Maura, such lovely mother you have, Ni.“

„Only 'course she‘s nice to you.“ Niall huffed, drawing patters on Harry’s back. „She loves you. Probably even more so than me, her own son.“ Niall laughed. 

„Pro‘bly true, yes. Ev‘ryone loves me.“ Harry beamed childishly. 

„Agreed.“

„No one though loves me as much as you, Niall. You...“ Harry closed his eyes. Voice growing deep and slow with sleep. „You’re the best, Ni. Just the best.“

Niall couldn’t, even if forced to, explain what his heart, mind and soul had done in that moment. He felt _so much_. Emotions he couldn’t pinpoint, there were so many. Harry made him feel everything good there was in the world at once. It was the best feeling one could have. 

„I love you.“ Niall said, fishing for his smartphone. He almost forgot to show this to Harry. He had promised to do so. „Look, Haz.“ Niall turned his smartphone, so Harry would be able to see what had been on the screen. „Theo wanted me to show you. He‘s so proud of that and wanted his, and I quote, _favorite Uncle_ to see.“ Harry’s face swelled with adoration as he looked at a painting, obviously drawn by a child, showing Harry with rather long curls and Niall holding hands. „That is the cutest and sweetest thing I have ever seen. Daren't tell me otherwise, Ni! I look so good, don’t you think?“ Harry snickered, but his voice and eyes were so genuine. He loved Theo. Missed him a lot too. Niall’s gonna fly both their families over soon, he decided then and there. Just for Harry. 

„Is that a chapel in the background though? The one with the cross at the top?“ Harry pointed vaguely at the screen. Niall flipped the phone, although he knew exactly what Harry was on about.

„Yeah.“ Niall swallowed. „Heard me and Da‘ and Greg talk about it. They asked me, when you'd finally become a proper Horan.“

"Who says I'd be a Horan?" Harry inquired playfully, his eyes narrowing seductively. "You would make quite the handsome Styles as well."

"That is true, but-" Niall let his thump slide over Harry's lip quickly, before leaning down for a kiss. "Just imagine, _Harry Horan_. Sounds fuckin' sexy to me. You would like that, wouldn’t you, Mr. Horan?" Harry's smile widened, biting on Niall's bottom lip. "Fuck yeah! Sounds amazing. _Harry Horan_." He rolled the name over his lips testingly. "Could be a bloody pop star with that name."

"I think you already are. How about talk-show host?" Niall implied, totally serious. Harry smirked at him. "Nah, i'm too good looking for that."

Harry stopped in his movement a few moments later. Niall knew what he was thinking about. The name, Harry Horan was probably on replay on his mind. So was most likely the general question of marriage. Harry and his family, especially with Anne, also talked about the that a lot. Gemma slipped it to him in secret once. That Harry often called, sad, broken, because the whole situation was just such a fuck up. And it hurt Niall even more, because Harry carried all that suffering of not _being out_ , of not being engaged, of not being able to show each other off just to protect Niall. To not lay any pressure upon him.

„Theo must be really proud though. 'Is gonna be an artist, just like his talented, handsome, smart uncle, I am certain.“ Harry broke the silence which had not been uncomfortable. It was just both of them actually realizing they could hold, feel, breath each other again. 

„Now, I can’t fathom who you might be talking about?“ Niall smirked knowingly.

„Myself of course, dork.“ Harry moved his hand, patting Niall’s hair while smiling cheekily.

„Who’s the sneaky one now, huh?“ Niall chuckled, after catching Harry’s hand in for a kiss. „How was your day anyways? Everything good with Jeff?“ Niall asked, leaning forward to fill their glasses with a bit of wine. _It‘d be stale tomorrow otherwise_ , was Niall’s excuse to drink at three-thirty in the night.

„Good. Was nice. Got a lot done actually. Went through the last concerts and shows. Talked a bit about hiatus and all the time I get to spend with _you_.“ Harry answered casually. Even though Harry was already sitting up again, Niall noticed that he had become somewhat stiff, hesitant in a way. 

Niall handed Harry his glass, letting them cling them together in a toast. 

„To us and having you to myself again.“ Harry smiled distantly. „To us.“ repeated Niall, bringing the glass to his lips.

However Harry did not take a sip. He appeared as though he felt out of place. „What’s wrong, H. There’s more you wanna tell me?“ Niall brushed Harry’s hand as he exhaled deeply. 

„Yes.“ Harry set the wine aside on the table. „Jeff, before he left...He was about to step out, said he‘d talked to PR. Well, they reached out to him rather.“ Harry paused. He didn’t look up. Something was bothering him. Niall could see, even with his curls covering his face. „They said that with everything that’s been going in the last months and with our contracts running out.“ Niall couldn’t help himself but to reach forward, tilting Harry’s head up gently. Niall smiled, smoothing Harry’s chin. „They wanna end things with a proper, fucking bang. Their words I swear.“ Harry added uneasily.

„Okay. And that means...?“

„It means that they would finally be willing to let us come out...to let us be free. I mean, I hate the fact that they are doing this solemnly out of a business perspective, but...I love that we have the choice now at least, you know?“ Harry explained. He observed Niall, trying to make an understanding of Niall’s expressions. „I know it’s not what you want. Not yet at least. So don’t worry, I’ll wait. Just-“ Harry crawled closer. „Just having the decision feels nice, don’t it?“

And Harry...was not wrong. It had some sort of relief attached to it. Maybe, after all, he actually was ready to go all the way. Because, even if things would get a bit rough or trying or challenging...even if they would make Niall fall down a hole, at the end of the day, at _the end_ really, Harry would be there to pull him out of it. Niall would do the same for Harry any time. Always.

„Do you-“ Niall began. „Do you wanna come out then? I know, I know we‘ve been over this again and again, but it’s always been wishful thinking, hasn’t it? Now that it’s real...do you want to? Would you wanna come out with me..publicly?“

Harry said nothing, just nodded his head franticly, longing for Niall’s lips.

===

Their last show in Sheffield was about exactly three months later. The topic of coming out and marriage never really resurfaced again. Mainly due to Harry respecting Niall’s concerns and struggles. Frankly Niall was quite glad about that, because he absolutely hated having to lie to Harry. 

If Harry had brought that up, probably all of Niall’s plans would have come crushing down. All his efforts of the last weeks would’ve been vanished, gone. Niall had used the time between returning from Ireland and their last show to prepare everything. Especially after Harry had told him they had the okay from their PR department. Niall was ready to not only fulfill one of Harry’s biggest wishes, but also to finally overcome his own fears that came with it.

He called Anne as well Robin via video chat which resulted in an hour long conversation about everything and nothing really. It was filled with laughter and love. Not that he expected anything different. He loved Harry’s family. The thing was Niall liked tradition, in some way at least. So at the end of the call he formally asked them if they agreed to Niall asking Harry to marry him. It had been slightly awkward and cringeworthy at first, but then immediately turned into an emotional whirlwind of Anne, not knowing what to say, but _yes_ a thousand times. Robin had to calm her down. Her reaction was a delight.

He briefed the lads, of course. Told them what he had planned to surprise Harry with. They slapped him on the back, before dragging him into a bone crushing hug. After asking how they could be of help, Louis snickered at Niall, high on endorphins. „I‘ll do this, but-“ Louis smirked. „Only if I get to be your first man.“

Niall agreed, naturally. Good that they had two grooms in need of a first man. 

He cleared everything with their PR department, making them prepare articles and stuff to sent out to the media. He also informed Jeff of his plan, so he would settle things behind the scene and with the crew.

He was nervous, for sure, before their concert had started. It was their last concert as One Direction before they went into hiatus. It still felt so surreal to Niall. Like something he could not fathom, he could not grab. All four of them felt that way. This band had been their life for five long years...and soon it would be gone. But Harry was still there. Niall planned on keeping it that way for forever. With Harry, Niall was invincible.

Suddenly Niall felt lips on his own. Harry.

„Let’s rock this shit. Make it worth it. Make it go down in history!!!“ Niall smiled widely into the kiss, restricting himself from deepening it. The stage was waiting, so were their fans. Harry took his hand and lead him backstage. Just as they were about to become visible to the crowd Harry reluctantly let go.

Soon...soon the whole world could know. And soon the whole world would know. He would probably never stop posting to most adorable pictures of Harry on social media, Niall was sure. The whole world would be annoyed at them for being that one cute, but unbearably obnoxious couple.

Their show was good, really good. Each and every one of them had been extremely high on adrenaline, which was, considering all circumstances, only logical. The crowd though contributed a lot as well. One of the best they ever had the pleasure of playing to.

„So...“ Liam lifted one hand, silencing the crowd. He cleared his throat, continuing. „It was a true honor playing for you tonight! You have been amazing!“ The applause that followed was deafening. „It’s been an emotional night, yes. For all of us....But, if you‘ll let us, we would like to sing one last, final song for you.“ The fans showed their overwhelming approval by filling the arena with screams. 

Louis turned around to the band, yelling. „Take it away, guys!“

If one had asked Niall how he thought their last show was to turn out, he never would have believed what he heard himself think right now. 

This, right in this moment, held up to the fan event with the flag of Ireland a few years back. This held up with Harry openly saying _he‘d do Niall_ if he had to chose. And this held up to their very first show. This was amazing. This was them. His boyfriend, his best friends, their fans and their stage. And even if there was something such as a hiatus about to turn their life upside down, Niall was positive that that would never change. They would always belong together. All of them.

It wasn’t over though. Not for him. It wasn’t over as all the lights went out and the stage turned completely dark. It wasn’t over as he secretly made his way off the stage, without stumbling and being seen. A wonder - scratch that - a miracle really. And it wasn’t over as the lights dimly switched back on again. 

He nodded over at Jeff, giving Niall wild thumbs up, after Niall had taken the ring box from him. Jeff was the only one Niall trusted enough to not screw this one up. On his way to one of the elevators up to the center of the stage he saw Harry on a screen, confused as to why they were still on stage and the lights were on again. Louis kept him from leaving by talking utter nonsense to him. According to Harry’s information this was not intended to happen. Harry now went over to Liam, whispering in his ear. Liam just smiled as Louis took over the stage and began talking. 

„So...“ Louis smirked in Harry’s direction. „Normally we would be done by now...would’ve left, be gone...but tonight...tonight is a special night.“ He explained. The crowd listened. „For two very special people in our life. We feel honored really to have such great fans that we feel confident enough to share this with. With you all.“

Niall shakily glanced back once more the screen behind him, watching Liam pull Harry into a hug sideways. 

He stepped onto the platform, taking a deep...very deep breath. Fuck, no one told him this would be so nerve wrecking. Coming out and proposing to your boyfriend...with the whole world watching. The only way was up anyways.

„And, if you will turn your attention to the big screen there.“ Louis pointed at a huge screen above the stage. „Payno and I prepared a little something too.“

Then a song, _the song_ started to play. It was an instrumental only. A song Niall had written about Harry an endless time ago. A song full of emotion. Only the notes being able to convey how he felt deep within properly. Something words could have never done. Music was his universal language.

On the screen, Niall was aware, a video of Harry and him through the years was playing. A mixture of short clips and photos, sent to Niall by request by everyone important enough. 

Their first date in 2010, where both of them were bloody nervous and too shy to admit it. Niall had never used more deodorant in his life than on this date.

Their first Christmas together. Pictures of them in front of a preposterous Christmas tree, grinning foolishly at the camera. Christmas 2011 was truly filled with some of his most cherished memories. 

Their five year anniversary. Harry insisted on taking Niall out for a fancy dinner date. They ended up exchanging drunken, sloppy kisses on their couch, because the portions were so small. They had drunken more than they had eaten. Harry felt so sorry, in his drunken state, he promised to make it up to Niall. The night concluded in some of the best sex Niall had ever had. 

Plenty of the video came as a surprise to Niall too, even though he provided Louis and Liam with the material. The two of them edited the clip, hiding the final result from him. 

There was all of it, all of them in that video. All that made Harry and Niall, _Harry-and-Niall_ was put into this video. 

Niall could hear the squealing noises of the fans, not knowing what else to do. They undoubtedly had the best fans. The platform moved up. His clue to get down. Down on one knee. So Harry would immediately see what Niall was on about.

The few feet up to the stage seemed like a never ending journey. It felt like hours. Just as Niall arrived atop, the video ended.

The crowd grew silent, breathing sharply. Liam and Louis jumped from one foot to another in excitement. Niall saw Harry’s gaze shift from the screen towards Niall’s direction. Once he had spotted him, Harry’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. He froze. Like a statue of perfect marble he stood there on the stage. With the lights creating an aura, covering Harry in a divine glow. It was a picture for gods only, but still...Niall got to see it, unsure how he actually deserved this angelic being. Harry. Always had it been Harry. 

Before Harry could do anything, Niall took matters into his own hands. „Harry...“ He had to swallow hard, running danger of being overwhelmed by his own damn emotions. „I originally had a whole speech planned, but-“ Niall had, honest. Just...those words didn’t seem accurate anymore to describe how he felt. Harry came walking towards him. Cheeks dimpled and hands shaking, just like Niall’s. „But that probably would have been too long anyways, because no words could describe what you make me feel, how good and loved you make me feel. No book, of 1000 pages could do that. Never. So...“ Harry towered in front of him now. Niall could see his eyes were slightly wet. „So I'll try to get right to the point...Ever since I‘ve met you in 2010 you kept turning my world upside down, in the best fuckin‘ way possible. Every song that I’ve written, every melody I have created has been about you. Harry, music is _our life_. We have it surrounding us all of the time. Music is what we love most, and...and you are the music in my life, Haz. Your heartbeat is the song that keeps _me_ alive.“ Niall opened the box, revealing a slim, golden ring. Beautiful in its elegance and finesse. „You make my heart dance and my mind sing. And this is all extremely sappy and cheesy, but-.“ He laughed. „We‘ve been together for five years and they have been the best of my life thanks to you, so I think we kinda earned us all of this sap.“ Harry shook his head smiling, about to say something. Niall was quicker though. „You are the best person I know. I love you beyond what is even possible. And if you‘ll have me, I would love to spent forever with you.“ Niall exhaled. The entire stadium was dead silent. Only the song, _the_ song about Harry’s and Niall’s love played faintly. Niall could only see and hear Harry. „Will you...Will you marry me?“

Their eyes locked. It felt like worlds coming together once and for all. It was a waterfall hitting the river. It was a black hole, observing everything. It was a supernova, a star burning out. It was an explosion of everything combined. 

„Yes.“ Harry whispered, before bringing the microphone to his mouth yelling. „Yes!!! Yes! Yes, you dork!“ He didn’t even leave Niall any chance to stand up properly to put the ring on Harry’s ridiculously long, beautiful fingers. The crowd went completely apeshit, so did Louis and Liam, their band...everyone. Overseas he knew their families did as well, he felt it. 

Harry smashed him into the greatest of hugs, beaming, twirling them around. He hushed in Niall’s ear again and again. „I love you. So freaking much.“ Niall eventually got to put the ring onto Harry’s fingers. It fit perfectly. Harry looked at him. „Ni, it’s beautiful. I love you so much.“ Harry wouldn’t stop saying that, still in Niall’s arms. And Niall wouldn’t stop saying it back ever. He brought their lips together in a kiss. His hands moving to Harry’s head, caressing his cheeks.

This wasn’t only an explosion, a meteor crashing, an universe forming. This had been so much more than that. 

This was the only thing Niall ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let my know, if you want. Comments are always encouraging. Hopefully, it wasn’t too fluffy. If thats even possible...


End file.
